This invention relates to a linkage mechanism for a chair or other type of motion furniture, and more particularly to a zero-wall recliner mechanism for a recliner chair or other type of motion furniture that may be placed within zero to five inches of a wall.
Zero-wall recliners and other types of motion furniture are generally well known in the furniture industry. While recliners or zero-wall recliners are discussed throughout this specification, the concepts and inventive subject matter extend equally across motion furniture generally, as would be understood by those of skill in the art. Generally, zero-wall motion furniture is reclining furniture that may be placed in close proximity to a wall. Specifically, zero-wall recliners are recliners that may be placed within zero to five inches of a wall, depending on the height of the back. Zero-wall recliners are equipped with extendable footrests that allow the user to recline. A number of alternative link configurations are currently used in the motion mechanism that moves the chair between the reclined position and stowed position. The link configurations used in the reclining mechanism are complex and involve numerous links and pivot points. Thus, the zero-wall reclining mechanisms currently in use involve a high number of moving parts. The high quantity of moving parts translates into high production costs, namely, high machining costs, material costs, and assembly costs. Moreover, each pivot point presents the risk of a maintenance concern, such as noise or wear.
Thus, while a great many motion mechanisms are known, there remains a need for an improved motion mechanism that achieves the desired motion with a reduced number of moving parts. Specifically, there is a need for a less complex motion mechanism with fewer links and pivot points.